Entre dos amores
by Tari Elik
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día te das cuenta de que estás enamorado de dos personas a la vez? Eso es lo que le ocurre al hombre de hielo ¿Qué hará? ¿Tomará una decisión? One-Shot, para concurso de Lorna, X-Men ¡Disfrutadlo! ¡Please dejad reviews! XD ¡2º lugar! Wi


¡Hola! ^^ Aquí dejo un fic nuevo, bueno más bien es un one-shot XD

Es para un concurso que ha hecho Lorna Dane Polaris, pero que de todas formas he querido compartir con todos ustedes ^.^

En sí el fic se ubica en la 3ª parte de X-Men "La decisión final", y como tal tiene partes de la película.

He incluido una canción. Se llama "Entre dos amores" y es de Ana Belén. Eso sí, si escucháis la canción os daréis cuenta de que solo he agregado partes, y no la canción entera XD

El poema del final no le he escrito yo, sino un amigo. ¡Gracias Toño! Te quedó divino ^-^

Ahora ¡disfrutad!

**

* * *

**

**Entre dos amores**

_**En la escuela de Xavier…**_

-Hace aproximadamente seis años que vivo en la escuela, y desde entonces conozco a Pícara y a Gatasombra. Ellas han sido mis compañeras de clase, mis amigas. Siempre por separado, claro. Con las dos he compartido risas, bromas y buenos momentos, que quedarán grabados en mi mente para siempre. No se llevaban muy bien, ni siquiera hoy día hablan a no ser que no sea necesario. Yo he intentado por todos los medios cambiar eso, pero por mucho que haga no sirve de nada. Aún no entiendo porqué se llevan tan mal.

Hace cuatro años, le pedí a Pícara finalmente que fuera mi novia, y accedió dedicándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Vi su felicidad en el brillo de sus ojos y la abracé susurrándole al oído que la amaba. Desde entonces, todo nos ha ido bien, dentro de lo que cabe. También recuerdo que Kitty estuvo sin hablarme como un mes, supongo que no la gustó la idea pero… ¿qué podría hacer al respecto? Por suerte "me perdonó". A veces en su mirada noto rencor, como si la hubiera provocado algún tipo de dolor del que no fuera consciente, y éste aún perdurase en su interior.

Hace una temporada que no sé lo que me pasa, me siento como en una encrucijada, con un dilema que no sé cómo resolver. No hago más que pensar en lo mismo, día y noche, sin dar con la solución o modo correcto para arreglarlo de una vez por todas. He pensado en contárselo a alguien, pero creo que nadie me entendería. Tal vez la señorita Jean pudiera haberme ayudado, ya que ella estuvo casi en el mismo problema que yo tengo ahora, pero para mi mala suerte ya no está con nosotros.

Siento algo especial que simplemente me niego a aceptar, algo que no puede ser real, algo de lo que me tengo que olvidar, me guste o no. Para ser sincero creo que me he enamorado de mis dos mejores amigas. Y ahora… ¿Cómo decido el camino correcto si ni yo mismo sé cuál es? Creo que esta es la cosa más rara que me ha pasado nunca. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

**Entre dos amores voy como hoja al viento  
uno es el que tengo, el otro es el que siento  
uno es tan suave, el otro tan fiero  
uno me da paz, el otro miedo.**

Ambas pueden llegar a coincidir en algunas cosas, pero en otras… ¡son tan diferentes! Ninguna sabe de mis inquietudes, pero sé que no puedo seguir así por mucho más tiempo… ¿Cómo acabará todo? Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Solo espero que entiendan mi punto de vista, ya que si para acabar con todo eso tengo que decidirme y renunciar a la vez, lo haré. Tengo el presentimiento de que mi corazón ya eligió por mí. Debería alegrarme, pero entonces… ¿Por qué siento un vacío en mi pecho? Un vacío que empieza a doler cada vez más…

**Entre los dos voy enloqueciendo  
un amor normal, un amor veneno  
un amor tranquilo, un amor deseo  
si con uno vivo, por el otro muero.**

Finalmente, después de pensarlo toda la noche, decido hablar con Pícara primero, pero al buscarla en su habitación, me doy cuenta de que no está, cosa que Coloso me dice al pasar, sacándome de dudas. Rumbo al salón, en lo que bajo las escaleras, me encuentro a Kitty `mi oportunidad´-murmuro por lo bajo. Me acerco a ella, la digo que tengo que comentarla algo importante y ambos nos dirigimos a los sofás para sentamos a hablar.

**Entre dos amores no sé lo que quiero  
un amor casero, un amor bohemio  
el que tengo siempre o al aventurero  
un amor sensato, un amor sediento.**

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? –me pregunta.

La cuento lo que siento por ella, pero también que no puede ser, ya que a la vez amo a Pícara. Se queda en estado de shock por unos segundos, que se me hacen interminables. Luego me mira con rencor.

-Eres un estúpido Bobby Drake –me grita

Y después de pegarme en la cara, sale despavorida hacia su cuarto sollozando por lo bajo, para pegar un portazo al cerrar.

**Entre dos amores no sé lo que anhelo  
amor de palomas o un amor de fuego  
por uno respiro, por otro sueño  
uno me adora, el otro es mi dueño.**

-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día… -murmuro.

Luego bajo la mirada y me quedo sumergido en mis propios pensamientos durante mucho rato, hasta que finalmente me levanto y me dirijo a mi cuarto. _`Ahora solo queda encontrar a Pícara ¿Dónde se habrá metido?´_-murmuro de nuevo. Tan solo espero que esté bien, pero aún así mi obligación es ir a buscarla.

**Entre los dos voy enloqueciendo...**

Intenté dar con ella pero no la encontré por ningún lado. Pensé que había ido a algún sitio donde anulan poderes mutantes, pero tan solo logré toparme con Pyro, al cual no veía desde hacía tres años, cuando decidió dejar nuestro bando e irse con Magneto.

Después de la batalla contra Magneto y su intención de destruir "la cura", al fin doy con Pícara, bueno en realidad me estaba esperando en mi cuarto. Me doy cuenta de que lo ha hecho, se ha inyectado la cura.

-Esto no es lo que yo quería –la digo en lo que niego con la cabeza sin entender su verdadero motivo.

-Lo sé, es lo que quería yo –me dice con voz segura.

La cojo de la mano, y por unos segundos ella teme que no haya funcionado, pero al ver que no ocurre nada me sonríe.

Al fin de cuentas su sacrificio y el mío ha valido la pena ¿no es cierto? O al menos eso creo…

**Entre dos mares flota a la deriva mi alma de hielo **

**Que con tanto amor se derrite en confusas dudas de frio acero**

**¿Hacia qué orilla navegara mi corazón frio y austero?**

**Ya sé, dejare que me lleve el viento, hasta sus besos**

**Que se me haga agua el miedo**

**Y en la orilla que sea, allí me quedo para amarte**

**Como el pájaro ama al viento**

**Pues soy hombre de un solo puerto.**

* * *

**Fin**

Espero que os haya gustado. Yo siempre disfruto escribiendo todo lo que hago, con lo que podéis estar seguros de que lo hice con todo mi cariño para ustedes ^^

Quería dejar claro algo…

La parte de la poesía:

_Entre dos amores no sé lo que anhelo  
amor de palomas o un amor de fuego…_

Cambié

Con el uno duermo, con el otro sueño (de la versión original)

Por

_Por uno respiro, por otro sueño_

Para que quedara mejor XD

Como ya os dije en el último episodio de la primera parte de "buscando respuestas", actualmente estoy escribiendo otro fic "Nueva oportunidad". En cuanto lo acabe lo iré publicando cada semana ^^ Solo tenedme paciencia.

¡Hasta el próximo fic! ¡O one-shot! XD


End file.
